The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the agricultural field, it is sometimes necessary to mix a liquid product contained in a vat of a sprayer, such as water, with a water-miscible solid product, for example a phytosanitary product, the obtained product being intended to be sprayed on cultures.
In general, the solid product to incorporate in the vat is packaged in a bag which is poured by the operator directly in the vat of the sprayer, via the manhole.
Such an operation is physically demanding and time-consuming because it requires the operator to bring the bag up to the manhole and manipulate it in order to pour it in the vat.
In addition, this incorporation operation presents a risk of environment pollution by spilling of a portion of the product by the side of the vat, as well as a risk of contact between the product and the operator, for example by splashing.
Also, it is observed that the operator agitates the bag above the vat in order to pour the last product residues. Such a gesture might promote the dispersion of the product in the air inhaled by the operator.